mr_nanderas_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Wisteria Lavandula
Backstory When people hear about Wisteria, they expect a brutal history of violence and abuse. This isn't incorrect, but it is certainly different from what they'd expect. In her childhood, a tiny village cut off from from the kingdom of Vale had been her home. But harassed by Grimm, it was a hard life for the villagers. That all changed when a young girl's semblance was discovered. She had the power to protect the village by herself. And that child was Wisteria. Of course she loved the attention and respect she got from her new position, but gradually she became separated from the kids her age. She was something special and was carefully looked after, which placed a barrier between her and her friends. It took her some time to adjust, but eventually Wisteria felt content with her position. It was some years later that things began to go downhill for the young girl. At this point, the village was almost completely reliant on her semblance to protect them. The Grimm, having learnt the folly of attacking the village carelessly, had dwindled their presence quite a bit. However, something had changed that and suddenly they were coming in large numbers once more. Wisteria stopped them without too much trouble, but the attacks only grew in frequency and scale. After a month, she was running on fumes. Rarely getting a full nights sleep and fighting most days, she'd had enough. Wisteria decided to stop. Desperate for rest, she flat out refused to fight when asked. But the village was desperate as well. They knew full well without her, there was little they could do to stop the Grimm. They came to a decision. They would sacrifice the happiness of one, for the safety of all of them. By morning, Wisteria had been chained to a sturdy post exactly where they needed her. If she didn't fight, she'd be the first to be killed. It was weeks before the crying stopped. Six months passed and the guilt felt by the village was slowly disappearing. Wisteria did little to resist now, even her eagerness for the luxuries once given to her faded to nothing. Some of her caretakers didn't even treat her like a child any more. She was a human guard tower. And it was one of these people that was the first to find out what their treatment had sown. While dumping her food next to her, he had let out a sigh while staring down at the girl. Wisteria hardly ever responded to them any more, but this particular time, her empty eyes turned to look at him. The man had been rather unsettled by her expression and failed to notice her arm rise up. Realising too late what she was doing, Wisteria's semblance caught him with ease. Unfortunately for the man, Wisteria had some fire Dust in her possession. She had essentially placed him in a furnace. In less than ten minutes, the entire village had born witness to the charred corpse beside her. Deciding they needed to take measures so this didn't happen again, Wisteria was chained directly to the post and even blindfolded when feed. She hadn't resisted once during these changes. She was fifteen. No one is quite sure when, but Wisteria had started talking again. Or rather, she had started taunting everyone. She said she was simply bored, and wanted more to do. But their was a deep seated fear of her. Though she had done nothing since, everyone remembered her cold expression after murdering the man many years ago. No one was keen to tempt fate. But opinions were swaying. Wisteria was practically skin and bones, she'd barely even moved for several years now. Perhaps it was time to release her. Several debates went around the village, some even getting quite heated. But was convinced everyone of their answer came from Wisteria herself. During one of the once more rare Grimm attacks, she had been calmly singing to herself while her semblance destroyed them. She was broken, and she had been for some time. And so they would release the girl whose life they destroyed in the hopes she could recover. What happened between then and now, no one is completely sure of. What is known that the village she had lived in was utterly destroyed. Nothing but scorched earth remained, the desolate land unappealing to even the Grimm. As for Wisteria, she had found her way into Vale somehow. It wasn't long before she had caused an incident though, ending her freedom once more as she was imprisoned. It was debated over whether she should be killed, as she was quite dangerous to the population. However, they found her quite cooperative while in custody and eventually deemed her less of a risk than expected. Certain measures were still taken to keep her this was though, restricting her movement and blocking her sight for a start. The body suit had her legs strapped together and her arms linked behind her back while an enclosed helmet was used to block her eyesight, with only her mouth left visible. And this was how Wisteria stayed, except for brief occasions when a certain group deemed her abilities could be of use and carefully brought her along. Arrival in Vale: You Can't Hide in the Dark Appearance There isn't much to say about Wisteria. She's thin and weak from years of immobility. A white bodysuit covers her, sealing her arms and legs with thick belts and clamps. A steel grey helmet covers her head, leaving just her mouth visible. From underneath this helmet long dark brown hair flows down all the way to her knees. Weapons and skills Skills and abilities There is little to speak of, as Wisteria has had almost no chance to learn or develop any skills or abilities beyond her outstandingly powerful semblance. Her aura is also quite substantial, however most of it's output is dominated by her semblance when in use. Simply put, Wisteria can either use her aura or her semblance. And because of her extensive use of her semblance, her skills with aura are rather limited as a result. Semblance: Caging A semblance that suits Wisteria horrifically well, caging is essentially a box made of aura. Forming a cage has three steps. First her semblance creates the framework, showing the edges of the cage. That done, sheets of aura would begin forming the walls from the side closest to Wisteria. This takes several seconds, depending on the size of the cage and the sheets used to close it in. It has taken as long as ten seconds for her largest cage, which managed to encase a single story building. Then finally the entire cage solidifies into a whole. At this point it is much harder to break, but also isn't malleable. The time it takes to create a cage depends on two factors. The size and number of sheets for the sides. By itself it can do little more than restrain or keep someone out, however this semblance becomes terrifying when Dust is added to the mix. Then Wisteria can either focus the effects of the Dust inwards or outwards, depending on her preference. But when it is focused inwards, the effects can be devastating for anything caught inside. Personality Wisteria's personality is hard to grasp. She cares little for anything really, able to casually take life while singing for example. But on the other hand, she seems to quite enjoy talking to people. Her human contact has been quite low however and it often shows in her lack of understanding. Not that she cares, with little emotional response to most stimulus. Wisteria still feels emotions though, getting upset or happy just like anyone else. What's changed is what triggers these emotions. Or rather, what doesn't. She'd give off a somewhat immature vibe, if not for this drawback. Trivia *Wisteria is a shade of lavender. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development